The present invention relates generally to data entry and recording systems and more particularly to a technique for correcting or changing data which has previously been recorded.
In data entry and recording systems having one or more keyboard entry devices coupled with data processing equipment in order to record keyed data in a storage device, the capability of correcting operator's errors and making updates to previously entered data is a necessary part of the system. For preferred operation, such capability must enable the operator to enter such data changes independent of the location addressed in such storage device at the time the operator must or desires to enter such changes. Furthermore, the operator must be allowed to enter such changes by means of simple and non-complicated operations. The system must accordingly accomplish such capability with automatic operation while maintaining a versatile approach to the solution of the problem.
It is known in the prior art to for example backspace to the location of previously entered data and to enter the desired data at that location. However the prior art does not include the capability of allowing such operation independent of the difference in addresses of the location at which the change is to be made and the location at which the operator was entering data when it was determined that a change was to be made. Furthermore, prior art systems which required reentry of data into a plurality of locations even though only the data in one location had to actually be changed, did not enable the automatic addressing of a desired address, such as the address at which data was changed, after the plurality of locations had data reentered therein. Also, such last-mentioned systems required that data be reentered starting from the beginning of a group comprising the plurality of locations. Further, simple and automatic means for returning to the entering of data at the location at which the operator stopped entering data in order to make such changes, has also not been provided.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved data entry and recording system having a field correct capability which provides automatic and efficient operations and allows such operations with minimal complexity imposed on the operator thereof.